Infinity glow
by scarlettazur
Summary: My Name is Rose Evergreen and I used to be a normal S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Actually, scratch that. Stumbeling over supernatural stuff and getting in trouble regularly isn t really normal. And naturally I end up in the S.H.I.E.L.D. base where the tesseract is held and crash into a certain demigod. How s that? Well, take a look.


I sighn quietly as Maria Hill leaves with two other agents to cover up phase 2 and follow Fury into the enormous lab of the S.H.I.E.L.D. base. Even with the evacuation going on around us I remained calm as my training taught me and glanced around in the hall where the blue glowing energy source is kept. Even being an agent for years hadn´t stopt me from being curious what sometimes was really unhealthy. It was helpful at spy missions but in addition with different security levels within the organization? Just don´t ask.

According to my curiousity I let myself fall farther behind the director as he demands a report from dr. Selvig. Cautious I examine the item that was causing all that trouble. I´ve always wanted to see it as it was mentioned in a bunch of files I´ve read.

The tesseract, that´s what they call the blue shiny cube. Staring at the strange thing I greet the man with the lab coat in front of it with a short nod. He respond with the same before backing away with his equipment. Slowly I climb the few steps up to the apperature that is currently holding the tesseract. Quickly I scan the large area, noticing Agent Barton next to the director. But neither of them nor the scientist at the lab are paying any attention to me. I´m sure that I somehow will regret what I am abou to do, probably get kicked out but coutiosity has taken it´s toll at me. Careful I inch my index finger closer to the cube, woundering why it didn´t bounce away like the equipment before. Merly registering that I touch the smooth surface of the cube my mind drifts away quickly.

Within seconds pictures are flowing into my head, whirling around with an sickening speed. My head starts to spin but somehow I´m able to keep track with the movie that´s forming out of the pictures.

A blue blast of energy in the lab, a man clad in green threathening our people, a blue eyed Hawkeye and dead agents. My heart starts to beet faster but the flood of pictures doesn´t slow down. Dr. Selvig working on the tesseract, here and there a glimpse of the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier. It kept spinning slightly increasing the pace and make my legs wobbly. A gala and I see the man in green again, followed by the image of a huge storm forming in the sky. A goosebump is forming on my skin as I see a group of people. It´s the project Coulson has told me about, his own creation as a response to phase 2. He had called them `The Avengers´. My thoughts stopped as the pictures raced along. A cage of glass, Phil´s dream destroyed by the people that should create it, smoke and fire on the helicarrier, blood on the lifeless body of a blue portal yanking the sky open and after that screams.

Screams and blood, collapsing buildings, people getting injured or killed while I can feel the pain and fear of every single one of them. Agony and panic are tossing me back into reality.

I gasp, as my vision went back to normal and turn around to see Fury and Bartom coming closer to the tesseract.

"Doctor, it´s spiking again." I hear faintly in the distance as I´m trying to get my composure back. My heart fells like itßs leaping out of my cheast at every second. My hands are wet but I ignore them and try to focus my hearing on the conversation of Fury and Hawkeye.

"Doors open from both sides." I hear Barton say and suddenly it hits me like a truck a brickwall.

I know this! Merly seconds ago I have seen this spinning through my head. And I know what´s supposed to happen next. The ground are shaking slightly as the cube starts sparking.

"Shit!" I mutter as I realized that the energy source has shown me what is about to happen in the future. Paniking I force my body to move as everyone else keep staring at the cube going crazy.

"No!" I hear myself scream tossing my body in front of the energy blast radiating from the tesseract. The blast hit me fully and the impact is sending me flying through the hall, straight into someone´s chest. A muffeld groan from the visitor from the other side of the portal I and him were shoved into the wall of the enormus area, straight across from the blue shimmering cube. Pain suddelny starts to sting in every single part of my body, squishing tears out of my eyes forcefully.

I can hear the agents step closer with their guns aimed and ready to fire at the slightes sign of danger. Groaning I feel the energy of the tesseract bolting inside my body before it gets numb from the impact of pure energy. Despite that I am able to lift my gaze upwards meeting with a pair of confused, unnatural blue eyes. I know that this is the man clad in green the cube has shown me before.

"Please...don´t-"

My voice is fading just like my consciousness. Weakly but somehow I managed to get my limp hand grab the scepter that´s laying a few inches away from me. I know that this is the source of all the bad things that are about to happen and that I have to do something about it. Concentrating I force my eyes to stay open as I reach for the energy source of the scepter, a small orb similar to the tesseract. My body is respoding to it or to be more precise the energy of the tesseract that´s still residing inside of me.

"Don´t... do this." I am able to mumble as my finges touch the little blue orb. I hear a crack and again feel pain seeping through my whole body more agonizing that before.

The last thing I register are those blue eyes change into a vivid green.

After that everything went black.


End file.
